1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to regenerative charging techniques for portable electronic devices having a battery and a rotatable media-storage carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extending battery life in portable and embedded electronic devices is important for reducing operation costs and improving convenience for end-users of such devices. However, methods for achieving the same are typically device-specific and, for many device types, are not yet sufficiently developed.